PJO The Awful Realm of Torture
by Madam Axe'm
Summary: I Capture the Cast and get to do Horrible things to them! It is a really big Truth or Dare!
1. Episode 1! Welcome to my world!

Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The Awful Realm Of Torture.

Tenshi Prime: Hey everyone! Tenshi Prime here ( Tenshi for short) and welcome to the awful realm of Torture! Percy Jackson Style! This Idea was my own but The Awful Realm of torture name belongs to The Prince of Torture. I do not own any of the characters here (though I wish I do) expect for Luna De Flores ( She is my other me). Here are the People here. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Leo, Jason, Tyson, Piper,Nico, All the Greek Gods ( The good ones) and Rachael Dare!Now with that out of the way! Lets get started! ( Pushes the button next to her. The Percy Jackson crew all fall from the sky)

Percy: owww. What was that for? You said we would land on Pillows!

Tenshi: I lied so what! Oh and everyone meet my Best Friend and my Co host, Kate the Great! ( applaud, Kate Great walks in)

Kate Great: Thanks Everyone! Glad to be here Tenshi!

Nico de Angelo: Um who is she? And why are we here? You promised Oreos!

The rest of the PJO Crew: YEAH! Where are our cookies!

Kate Great:You promised them Cookies?

Tenshi: Yeah I did, how else do you think got them all?

Kate Great : But what about you know, Nico, does he remeber me?

Tenshi: Yes he does! But no dating him! That means the same with Tyson for me sadly

Kate Great : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Percy: So what do now?

Tenshi: Oh thats right! Ahem.( Her voice changes to a creepy sounding one) Welcome Mortals, TO THE AWFUL REALM OF TORTURE! You must all do truths or Dares or else, ( she takes out a rocket launcher) You will all die to Mr Shiny. But I cannot kill the gods sadly, so you all when you do NOT OBEY ME, get stuck in your own personal hell.

Zeus: Why should we listen to you? We are gods! We obey to no one- AHHHHHHH! (Zeus is teleported to his own personal hell)

At His Personal hell

Zeus: Ahh my head, wait where am I? ( He looks around to find one millon Heras)

Hera: Oh Honey! Its TIME TO DIE! ( They all get out Chain saws)

Zeus: ( Is scearming like a little girl)

Back in the Real World.

(everyone is watching from a Hidden Camera and his laughing there heads of.)

Real Hera: REVENGE FOR ALL THE TIMES HE CHEATED ON ME!

Tyson: But doesn't that hurt him?

Tenshi: He is a god, of course it hurts! But this is as Funny as the time I tired to beat Nico To death with a base ball bat!

Kate Great: I still hate you for that.

(Zeus comes back bleeding where Apollo does not Shine)

Zeus: No more! Please I swear upon the River styx I will obey you!

Tenshi: Thats more like it! NOW EVERYONE DANCE! DANCE MY PUPPETS!

(Everyone besides The Host Start Dancing)

Tenshi: Thats all for now! See you next time on.

The Two Hosts: PJO Awful Realm of Torture!

(Tenshi looks at all the PJO Cast)

PJO Cast: What?

Tenshi: ( Takes out Mr Shiny) SAY PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WILL ALL DIE! And See you Next time on PJO Awful Realm of Torture!

PJO: NO!

Tenshi: ( Starts firing Mr Shiny at the all, laughs evilly)

PJO cast: OKAY OKAY! Please Reveiw or we will all die! See All later!

(Curtains fall)

You: WTF? What is wrong with this Lady? Is she nuts or something?

Tenshi: (Appears behind your back) I'M A FIEING MAW LAZER! ( Fires a Lazer)

You: AH CRAP! (Reviews)


	2. Episode 2! A new character?

Welcome Everyone! To Percy Jackson and Olympians: The Awful Realm of Torture! Now shall we get started?

Athena was playing a game of Magic the Gathering, she was using her magic to show her cards as real life creatures, She was playing against Tenshi in order for everyone to go home. She had 7 White Type magic Knights that could fly and had Land Walk. Tenshi has down to 1 hp and was about to die. It was her last turn when she drew 2 more cards and she Was saved!

Tenshi: (puts down Knights of the Mist) BO YA! THIS CARD MAKES ALL OTHER KNIGHTS DIE! AND THATS NOT ALL ATHENA! ( She puts down 3 Sea Serpents, then enchants them to have first Strike) YOU ARE GONNA STAY IN YOUR PERSONAL HELL FOR A WEEK! ( She makes them Attack her and Athena Loses the Battle)

Athena: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ( She poofs into her personal Hell) Where are am I? ( she looks around to find one million NAKED JUSTIN BIEBERS)

All of the Jbs: And I was like Baby, Baby, baby baby ohhhhhhhhhh! Baby, Baby, Baby baby Nooooooo!

Athena: (Ears start to bleed, so do her eyes, she curls into Fetal Postion) Please, MAKE IT STOP!

In The Box Where everyone was watching.

Annabeth: MOM! ( She starts to try to free her)

Kate: Can you Blame her? Everyone here expect Aphrodite Hates him!

Leo: I do! He has an Awesome hair do and voice!

(everyone here looks at him like he just grew 9 heads)

Tenshi: Leo as I much as I hate to do this, you are now gonna have to, Burn all your My Little Pony dolls unless, you swear upon the River Styx that you HATE HE WHO SHOULD NOT BE NAMED!

Leo: ( Starts to cry like a little girl) Please Anything but Ms Rainbow!

Nico: Dude, you play with My Little Ponys? That is just sad. I and mean really sad.

Percy: Dude I so Agree!

Tenshi: ( Laughs Evily) Oh you guys better get comfy, cause it is time for...

The Whole Crew: Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Awful Realm of Torture! ( they all walk on the stage that they made for the show. The PJO Cast sits on Chairs Next to the 2 Hosts Chair. Everyone here claps.)

Kate: Thank you, Thank you all for being here!

Tenshi: Now our First Dare comes from Some One who did not give their name out! (Gets out a card, reads it out loud)

a dare for Percy

he should wear a cute dress

Aphrodite: Oh I know just what to do! (gets in her bag and gets out a Blue Lolita Style Dress) Put this on! 

Percy: No way! I would rather die then ( Tenshi Snaps her finger and Percy Turns into a girl, then the dress appears on him and he looks REALLY CUTE!)

All the boys in this room: ( run to him and give him Chocolates) Marry me!

Annabeth: I am so turned on right now! ( makes out with girl Percy)

All the Gods: ( Barf into barf Bags)

Poseidon: That, is, so, WRONG! ( Barfs some more)

Kate: Okay I am trying really hard not to barf dude! Change him back!

Tenshi: Sadly I must agree. ( Snaps her fingers and Percy is back to his normal self)

Percy: ( Still Making out with Annabeth)

Tenshi: Okay! That is really wrong! ( Snaps her Fingers and they stop making out)

Now for this dare, our demigod friends are locking a room with Kate's sister Ciara, and adoptive mother Mitchell. ( Do not ask how okay?)

Kate: Let's watch, shall we? (We all turn to a tv)

Ciara: Hi guys! I'm Ciara and this is Mitchie!

Mitch: Hi! What's your favorite Disney movie and song? I love Hercules! And I won't say I'm in love! Once Aisling and I sang that at Karaoke!

Ciara: I love Part of Your World from the Little Mermaid!

Jason: Dude, that movie's perverted.

Mitch: DON'T TAINT MY DAUGHTER'S EARS! (Mitch holds Ciara tight) there there Kiki! Think of Chococats!

Annabeth: I'm scared.

Piper: CIARA'S CUTENESS IS TOO MUCH!

Mitch: You say that like it's a bad thing! Now, let's listen to some Beatles music!

Kate, talking into a walkie talkie: Mitch! That's not torture!

Mitch: Oh.

Ciara: I have an idea! You all take turns giving me piggy back rides!

Mitch: Great idea Kiki!

One hour later

Percy: MY BACK HURTS!

Tenshi: Wimp! The girl weighs only 60 pounds! (Annabeth is crying)

Percy: Annie! What's wrong!

Annabeth: She... so... CUTE!

Tenshi: Okay Next one is were, Kate please for the love of god to not kill me for this but. I must for the ratings. This one is also from someone who does not have a name!

Make Nico and Percy Make out.

Kate: !

Nico: NO WAY IN HADES AM I DOING THAT! NOT A CHANCE IN ( Tenshi Snaps her fingers and Nico Becomes a girl, she is wearing Goth Lolita and has long hair in black bow, she starts making out with Percy and Percy does not mind)

Kate: (Is sitting in a corner and is sucking her thumb) Its alright its only for a little while Nico will still love me won't you Nico? We are all beautiful and Hopefully Thalia Won't do anything to Nico Right? RIGHT TENSHI?

Tenshi: Because some one did send me this and if I did do it they way the person who told me to, I think Kate here would have gone insane and Artemis would have killed me. This Dare was sent to me by someone I shall not name cause if I did, Kate would have killed them. The Original Dare was Nico Had to make a baby with Thalia but I am changing this around a little bit. Now its Luke must get Annabeth Pregnant and I am using Nico making out with Percy as a chance to do this. And what is worse, I can't get rid of this baby so Percy is gonna think that it is his! ( Tenshi Points to Annabeth and she suddenly becomes pregnant)

Annabeth: PERCY! ( She rips Nico away from him) I am pregnant! And its yours!

Percy: ( faints)

Annabeth: (Belly becomes huge!) WTF? Percy! You did not just faint on me! ( Water Breaks and an Ocean comes out)

Hera: WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL! ( picks up Annabeth and takes her to a different room)

20 hours later

Hera: (comes out of the room and holds a baby) Its a boy! And Annabeth Named it Luke!

Percy:( Holds his Son) Hi there Luke!

Luke: ( Starts Growing Rapidly, soon we see a Fully Grown Luke Castellen, He is naked) SUP! I came back from the Dead!

Thalia: LUKE! YOUR ALIVE! ( hugs him)

Percy: Holy ****! Does this mean that Luke is on the show Again? AND HE IS MY SON!

Tenshi: I got lucky! That is really Luke's Son so he put his Spirit inside him so he could be reborn! And he was locked away so. Yeah, (Snaps Fingers and Luke Gets Clothing on him) Here are the Rules, we do Truth or Dares on this show and if you do all the ones until the end of this, you can not die and will be free! Also if you do them without complaining, maybe I will make Thalia marry you okay?

Luke: Hey if I get Thalia back, then no dare is to strong for me! I would do anything for her!

The Crowd: Awwwwww! How sweet!

Artemis: If Thalia is okay with it. Then sure!

Tenshi: Once again! This is someone who I am not gonna say who it is cause, well if I did you would all kill me. This Dare is.

Tenshi you must make out with Jason!

Then Tyson Kiss Leo!

And then Annabeth Jump off a cliff for stealing Percy from me!

Leo: NO WAY! I WOULD RATHER LIKE HE WHO SHOULD NOT BE NAMED THEN KISS HIM!

Tenshi: ( Hits Leo in the face with a metal base ball bat) Do it now.

Leo: ( kisses Tyson)

Tenshi:( Starts to Barf) WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SEND ME THAT! DAM YOU!

Annabeth: ( Jumps off a cliff) I LOVE PERCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ( Gets teleported back to the Realm) Thanks Tenshi!

Tenshi: Don't mention it. EVER! ( grabs Jason) Pucker up Big Boy! ( makes out with Jason)

Jason: ( Barfs all over me)

Piper: NO ONE MAKES OUT WITH MY JASON!

Tenshi: AH CRAP! ( takes out Mr shiny) BRING IT! ( Fires Mr Shiny at her face)

Piper: NOOOOOO! ( Her head asplode, Tenshi brings her back to life)

Tenshi: Thats all for Now Folks! See you next time on...

PJO cast: Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Awful realm of Torture!

( Curtains Fall, Tenshi walks out.)

Tenshi: Before you all go to read some one elses Fan fic, I am warning you there may be a, (shifty eyes) Third Host on this show! I am not gonna say whom but, it may be a character I made or a real life person! Lets just say they must be pretty nice cause I do not want 3 girls as the host! Thank you all for this and I only Updated 2 times this week cause I am going to Vacation Bible School! Thank you all for you time! And Review so we do not get canceled! OR I WILL FIRE MAW LAZER BEAM!


	3. Episode 3! TOTAL RANDOMNESS!

Percy Jackson and the Olympians! The Awful Realm of Torture! Episode 3! Complete Randomness!

Tenshi and Apollo where sitting on Chairs having a Poem Battle.

Apollo:

Pegasus are amazing!

They can fly and look blazing!

They are like me in so many ways,

They cause my hair to Sway!

Tenshi:That will be hard one to beat.

Artemis: Oh come on! That one sucked! It will be Easy!

Tenshi: (does evil look at Artemis) I GOT IT! Ahem,

When evil darkness sweeps the land,  
>And Trouble comes to call;<br>The situation will demand,  
>the best hero of all...<br>Pegasus! Pegasus!  
>Flying through the sky,<br>Pegasus! Pegasus!  
>Making the guys Cry!<br>Pegasus! Pegasus!  
>Always Proper, never crass,<br>Pegasus! Pegasus!  
>Cross him and he'll kick your Ass!<br>Pegasus! Pegasus!  
>Bringing the children lots of joy,<br>Pegasus! Pegasus!  
>I have the official toy!<p>

Artemis: Okay, Your daughter just Beat your ass like it was nothing!

Tenshi: You all know the drill by now. ( Apollo goes to his personal hell)

Apollos Personal Hell.

Apollo: Oh dear god no! If this is My personal hell, NO! ANYTHING BUT HER! PLEASE ANYTHING!( Artemis walks into the room and Smiles evilly)

Artemis: Oh little Brother! ITS PAY BACK TIME! ( She takes out 5 Mr. Shiny's and Fires at him laughing like a mad man)

Apollo: Ah come on! VIEWERS! TENSHI PRIMES REAL NAMES IS R- AHHHHHHHHHH!

In the Booth.

Tenshi: No way am I letting him tell me my names!

Kate: Now its time for...

PJO Cast: PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPAINS THE AWFUL REALM OF TORTURE!

Everyone walks to the Set where the Stages is at, they all sit on their Chairs and wait patiently for their Doom.

Tenshi: Welcome Everyone! As you all know last Episode I said their MAY be a 3rd host. So I picked who it is, PLEASE WELCOME, ALL THE WAY FROM ASIA ITS SELF, MARK90! ( a Man walks on the stage and sit with the Hosts)

Mark: Thanks Tenshi! It is a great honor to be here.

Kate: Now with that out of the way, Lets Get started!

Percy: ( Holds a card) Our first dare is from ANTHOR FREAKING PERSON WHO DID NOT GIVE OUT THEIR NAME PRIVATE MESSAGE!

Tenshi, why do you like Tyson so much? Its kinda, creepy. DON'T KILL ME! 

Grover: How did you feel when You became Lord of wild?

Thalia: How do you feel now that Luke is Back?

Dares 

Can you make all the gods EXPECT THE FIRE ONES jump into burning lava?

Annabeth, Recite EVERY WORD IN THE ENGLISH LAUNGUE BACKWORDS!

Dance Dance Revolution Party with Tenshi and Kate!

That is All

Kate: That is a very good question, Why do you like Tyson so much?

Tenshi: Well, it all started when I was in 5th grade, there was this boy named Alan and he looked like Tyson so much it was scary. He did speak a little funny but he was still cool. He was in 7th grade so he was WAY older then me. We became great friends and after 4 months, we started to date. He told me the Constellations in the sky and told me about the Greek Myths, but then, On his 12th birthday, he just disappeared. I looked every where, even his parents went missing. I never saw him again. Heart broken, I turned to the Percy Jackson series cause he said I should try reading them, then I read the Sea of Monsters and just wept tears of Joy, for I believe, that Tyson is truly my Alan. ( A/N: This is really true, Alan is indeed real)

Aphrodite: That is so sad!

Kate: Sadly, I do not have a boy like Nico so you got lucky!

Mark: Now its Grovers Turn!

Grover: Well, when I became lord of the wild, well,the reason I fainted cause I had WAY TO MANY CHEESE ROLL UPS! NOT CAUSE I WAS EXCITED!

Tenshi: Mehh, what ever you say. NEXT!

Thalia: Well, I am really happy cause Luke did it all for me and Annabeth, so now that Luke is back, I am thinking about quitting the Hunters for him.

Luke: And I love you for that Thalia.

Thalia: ( Blushses)

Tenshi: Okay, um now lets do the Dance Party! Cause I do own the place I get to pick the songs! Mark, we need someone to do watch these guys and sense you are new, Would you do me a favor?

Mark: Gladly Tenshi, NOW EVERYONE INTO THE LAVA THAT IS A GOD! BUT NO FIRE ONES!

Tenshi and Kate walk to the Dance Machine, Tenshi uses her powers to let them play for free. Tenshi Picks a song and it is no other than, Times Scar from Chrono Cross (A/N: Chrono Trigger was my first game I beat and Chrono Cross is its Remake. It is an AWESOME GAME!)

On the Game Screen:

What was the start of all of this?  
>When did the cogs of Fate begin to turn?<br>Perhaps it is impossible to grasp the answer now,  
>From deep within times Deep Flow<p>

But for a certainty, back then,  
>We loved so many, yet hated so much,<br>We hurt others, and where hurt ourselves,  
>Yet,even then, we ran like the wind,<br>Whilst our laughs echoed,  
>Under Cerulean sky's.<p>

The Song begins to play and Tenshi and Kate start moving their feet like at the Speed of sound!

Back at the Studio.

All the NON fire Gods: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP US! THIS BURNS!

Mark: BURN YOU GODS BURN! MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Poseidon: I will not listen to you! (gets out of the lava, only to get shot by Mr Shiny)

Mark: Yeah, do that again and I will aim AT THE FAMILY JEWELS! 

Zeus: This isn't all that bad! It feels great! Like a hot tub.

Back at Dance Machine.

Tenshi is seeming to winning but is sweating a lot. So is Kate. The Song FINALLY ENDS and Tenshi does a victory stance, they look at the Score and Tenshi Wins!

Tenshi: you okay Kate? You aren't god here so you must not be able to feel your limbs.

Kate: You are right about me not being god, but I enjoyed it! Lets go check on Mark.

They walk over to Mark and he is just shooting all the gods while Mortals scream in terror.

Mark: MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!

Tenshi: NICE! Wait, why is Tyson in the lava pool- I forgot my bad! We are gonna go back the Machine, here is the Next Dare. (Tenshi throws him a letter and they teleport back to the machine and play Dancing Mad on it)

Mark: Okay, this next one is From Cloppin Rulez

I dare Percy to spend a day with Kronos in Tartarus.

Annabeth to steal the gods weapons of power.

Nico to kiss Thalia in front of Artemis.

'Rachel to give up the power of the oracle for one day. 

Percy: O.o YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

Mark: (snuggles Mr Shiny)

Hades: Come on Percy, I'll drop you of ( Hades picks up Percy and shadow Travels to Tartarus)

At Tartarus

Hades: I worn you, he really likes to play Dance Dance Revolution, so make sure you are ready to dance you legs of!

Percy: okay? YO KRONUS! I'M HERE!

Kronus: (in Spirit Form) YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Percy: (shows him the Dare)

Kronus: Oh then, they did Not say anything about you leaving Alive right?

Tenshi: (appears out of the unknown) KRONUS! YOU CAN TORTURE HIM, BUT YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! OKAY? OR I WILL BEAT YOU DOWN SO HARD YOU WILL NEVER BE A TITAN AGAIN!

Kronus: NO MOMMY NO!

Percy: WEIRD! Wait why is He so afraid of you?

Tenshi: Cause he is my Great Grandpa

Percy: I am not gonna ask anymore.

Tenshi: GREAT POP POP I'M WATCHING YOU! ( Leaves)

Kronus: Well, then let us play Dance Dance Revolution! ( goes over to the machine and picks EVERY MY LITTLE PONY SONG)

Percy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Back at the Studio

Mark: Annabeth its your turn!

Annabeth: Already taken care of. ( Drops all the Gods weapons of power)

Mark: Well done child, Now Nico, get it over with before Kate gets back!

Nico:( Walks over to Artemis and Luke and then FRENCH KISSES Thalia)

Kate: ( Walks in at that moment and Faints)

Tenshi: KATE! ( looks at Nico and makes him fly away from Thalia)

Kate: (mutters " Thaico sux")

Tenshi:( Puts her in a bed room) This is our last dare today People!

Rachel Dare: Um, Sense Apollo is not here I can't do that, SORRY!

Tenshi: Well then that is all! Sorry FOR A SHORT CHAPTER GUYS! See you next time on!

PJO CAST: PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPAINS! THE AWFUL REALM OF TORTURE!

The PJO cast bows and then the Curtains Fall.

Tenshi: Sorry its been way to long people! I fractured my foot cause 2 weeks ago there was a HUGE STORM where I lived, That and I had to go to Canoeing Camp and then I got Pokemon White at last so, I have been playing non stop for the last 2 days and have NOT GOTTEN ANY SLEEP! I think I set a record for how much Coffee I had. Now thank you all and Good night!


	4. Episode 4! I Think I've gone insane

Tenshi and Artemis where playing Archery. Tenshi was using a cross bow while Artemis was using a long bow.

Tenshi: Here is the deal, we both have to shot a fly which is five miles away so that we can see who is better at Archery.

Artemis: BRING IT!

Tenshi: OH ITS ON BITCH! ( aims very carefully and shots, the Arrow hits fly making it Explode)

Artemis: ( Amazed) I think I can do better. ( aims very carefully but misses her fly by a mile) How do you aim like that?

Tenshi: My Pokemon ability is Keen Eye, which prevents Accuracy loss and always hits there opponents.

Artemis: So let me guess, its Apollo who's going to torture me?

Tenshi: No! This one is SO MUCH WORSE! You hate him, I love him! He was useless in Ocarina of Time. ITS THE GODAM FUCKING OWL! Or Kaeboea, Gaeboera. I call him K.G. NOW GO AND ANNOY HER! ( Snaps her fingers and Artemis goes to her personal hell)

* * *

><p><p>

You do not want to see this one Folks!

* * *

><p><p>

In Camera room.

Tenshi: Anyone else feel bad for Artemis?

Athena: YES! That Owl is an Insult to Owls every where! I am ashamed to have him.

Mark: Just be glad we don't have THAT guy.

Kate: Yeah, we are.

Tenshi: Oh and guys this is going to by my fourth host, EVEN THOUGH I SAID THAT YOU CAN ONLY HAVE 3 MAX!Please put your hands up for King of the Gypsy's, Son of Chaos! Its Clopin Rulez! ( The Gypsy king walks inside)

Clopin: THANK YOU VERY MUCH MORTALS!

Tenshi: Did you just call me, MORTAL?

Percy: Ah shit. You best run Clopin,

Tenshi: nobody, and I mean NOBODY! CALLS ME! THE RULER OF PERCY JACKSON AND OLMYPAINS AWFUL REALM OF TORTURE! CALLS ME A MORTAL! ( Goes Super Sayian)

Clopin: SHIT!

Tenshi: (uses Kamehameha times 10,000 on Clopin)

Clopin: MOMMY!

Tenshi: MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! WHO'S THE MORTAL NOW CLOPIN! 

Mark: Because Tenshi is having on of her Episodes, lets start the show!

Kate: Yes, yes we should! ( the whole gang walks over to the stage and sits down)

Mark: Our first review is from ZeLink, it seems most of the people who are reading this are LoZ Awful Realm of Torture fans!

Oh yeah the dare parts! I am a stupid one!

Dare:

Annabeth: build any building you want, then let everyone else destroy it however they want.

P.s. if i read the right story was Mr. Shiny based off of Mr. boom-boom?

Tenshi: Yes Mr Shiny is based of Mr Boom boom, expect Mr Shiny is not Alive.

Mark: AH WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?

Tenshi: Five minutes ago.

Clopin: My brain hurts.

Tenshi: Annabeth, you can have god powers for a little bit to make the building.

Annabeth: Done and Done! ( there is this awesome Gothic building made)

Mark: Everyone, get out your Mr Shiny's!

Annabeth: Wait no!

Tenshi: TO LATE! ( everyone starts destroying the building with Mr Shiny's)

Annabeth: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mark: I do so Enjoy pain! MUAHAHHAHAHA!

Clopin: Here is our next dare! This one is from NormalityIsNonexistant,

dare Luke to replace all of Wednesday Addams clothes with frilly pink dresses.

Luke: Bring it on! (Sneaks into Wednesday Adams House, sneaks into her Closet and Replaces them all with Frilly Pink Dresses)

Wednesday: (Sees him) What are you doing in there Dead man? That is what you are going to be in the next Five seconds.

Luke: SHIT! ( Runs away very fast)

Clopin: Tenshi are you related to the Addams some how?

Tenshi: My Great Uncle was in the Addams Family!

Luke: No wonder you are so scary!

Tenshi: This next dare is from a crazy person like me! Her name is Silena Ayra Saphira River.

Hey. This is cool. Clever. I need to get me a Mr. Shiny... I'll let you borrow my Trident of Lightning.  
>So here's the DaresQuestions/Useless Crap!...

1)Mark: What did Tenshi threaten to do to you if you did not join the Torture show?

2)Apollo: Why do your poems suck? You're the freakin GOD OF MUSICAL STUFF for cryin out loud! *sniff sniff* I used to look up to you...

3)Hades: Do you have any other hot sons? (Kate: I will not hit on Nico for the sake of your AWESOMENESS) If so... I'm blonde, have fair skin, have color shifting eyes, and am SINGLE. So hook me up with one of your sons (NOT AN UGLY ONE! Or else I will have Tenshi spear you with the Trident of Lightning!)

4)Dare for Dare (Rachel Dare. See what I did with that? clever, huh? Yeah!... nvm.):Meet with Calypso and have a meeting about...(drum roll please)... who is more in love with Percy!

5)Dare for Stupid (Percy Jackson. You know he is... Annabeth! You're dating a douche!): Go to this meeting (about half way through) and ask who REALLY is more in love with him. Then go on a date with the one who seems more desperate.

6)Dare for The Person Who Does Not Get Percy! (And I pity you and know how it feels. I'm in the same situation.): Crash the date. Literally spear your competitor with the Trident of Lightning that Tenshi will lend to you (YES TENSHI! YOU WILL!)

7)I am awesome. (Guess which category this one falls under: Dares... Questions... or... USELESS CRAP!

BAIIII! Thnx Tenshi! You are awesome. And so are you, Kate. And Mark... I hope that you don't accidentally get speared by a stray Trident of Lightning that I may or may not throw. NOT!

Tenshi: Sniff, this is so beautiful!

Percy: Tenshi, are you, CRYING?

Tenshi: Yes! This is the first time we got a dare this big! THANK YOU SO MUCH SILENA- AHHHHHH!(gets speared in the eye with a Trident of Lightning) AH FUCK MY EYE!

Silena: MUHAHAHAHA! Here is a Trident of Lightning for you! NOW WHERE IS MAW MR SHINY! 

Tenshi: Here you go, I have a ton of these things any way. ( Trades her Mr Shiny for a Trident of Lightning) Thanks for making such a big Dare! You win cookies.

Silena: YAY COOKIES! (Eats them) OM NOM NOM!

Mark: Tenshi just asked me and because I was excited, I said yes!

Apollo: MY POEMS DO NOT SUCK! I SHALL KILL YOU SILENA- AHHHHHHHHHH  
>FUCK! ( got hit by a Trident of Lightning)<p>

Silena: LOL!

Kate: Thanks for not dating Nico for me!

Silena: You are most welcome Kate!

Tenshi: I know this guy called Calvin Nocturne, he is this really cool son of Hades that is WAY more powerful then Nico. ( Calvin Nocturne is my friend Jacks Character, we play D&D expect its in the Percy Jackson world.)

Nico: HEY!

R.E.D.: HEY CALYPSO!

Calypso: You hollered?

R.E.D.: You want to see who likes Percy Better? Winner gets a date!

Calypso: BRING IT! I like Percy because he is sweet and shy, the other guys that came to my island where all brave and all. Blah Blah Blah BABYS!

R.E.D.: BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Tenshi: While they Blah for a bit. TO THE NEXT DARE!

Percy: (Enters the room where R.E.D. And Calypso are talking)

Calypso: And that is why I want to have many kids with him.

Percy: :) Calypso, you, me, and a bottle of wine.

Calypso: YES!

R.E.D.: FUCK!

(Percy and Calypso walk away and have a picnic under the Sunset, they talk for a while then Percy leans in for a kiss but R.E.D. Makes Calypso disappear with a trident of lightning)

Percy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Annabeth: OH HELLLLLL NO!

Percy: Shit. ( gets the beating of his life)

Kate: While Percy gets the beating of his life, this will be our last dare. This one is from Crazy Dyslexic Nerd

I would like Artemis to listen to Apollo spew poetry non-stop for an hour, Annabeth needs to talk battle strategy with a platypus and a porcupine, and last but not least! I want everyone under 20, and Thalia, Luke, and Nico, who's ages got messed up, to play strip poker.

Annabeth: Okay Perry, you will use your tail as a catipult so that you can throw Porky here okay?

Perry: (nods, puts Porky on his tail and throws him, Porky releases his Quills and everyone gets hit by them)

Tenshi: NEZT DARE! I do not know how old Mark and Clopin are so, you guys are free.

Clopin and Mark: FUCK YEA!

* * *

><p><p>

After MANY HOURS OF STRIP POKER.

Tenshi: Full House!

Nico: And here go my Pants.

Kate: OH DEAR GOD MY VIRGIN EYES!

Tenshi: I think I win!

Luke and Thalia: ( Are making out)

Percy: This feels so VERY WRONG!

Tenshi: I win! THANK YOU ALL AND GOOD NIGHT! ( Curtains Fall)

You: ( Can't stop thinking about Nico Naked)

Kate: OH HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL NO! ( Uses Mr Shiny on your face)

You: AH SHIT! ( Reviews) 


	5. Episode 5! Happy Guy Fawkes day!

Chapter 5, Happy Guy Fawkes Day!

Axe'm was putting on a mask, it looked pretty darn weird but it looked like Guy Fawkes. Kate entered wearing a mask while Axe'm put on a cape, black clothing and a Black Top hat.

Kate: Why are we wearing these masks Axe'm?

Axe'm: Why its Guy Fawkes Day!

Kate: What?

Axe'm: This best be told with everyone else.

Kate: Okay.

They both walk out to the Studio with The whole gang wearing Guy Fawkes masks.

Percy: Why are we wearing these?

Axe'm: Ahem, allow me to explain, Guy Fawkes was a man that lived about 400 hundred years ago, he tried to blow up the British Parliament on the Fifth of November. He failed and was put to death, now a couple hundred years later, there was a movie that came out callled V for Vendetta. In my house, we celebrate Guy Fawkes day like its a national Holiday. We wear masks that V wore to remember him.

Kate: Oh, that makes sense.

Axe'm: And this is the one way we remember it. Ahem. Remember remember the fifth of November, the gun powder, treason and plot. I see that no reason, that the gun powder treason should ever be forgot.

Percy: So because of a movie, you have a holiday for it?

Axe'm: Yes.

Mark: Lets get started then!

Axe'm: Well, you guys know the Drill! I am gonna battle Hephaestus in a battle of making things out of metal.

Tyson: Can I do it to?

Mark: Yea, you are fighting my dad. I want to join in to!

Axe'm: Very well. ( snaps fingers, we enter a forge)

Hephaestus: So what are you rules?

Axe'm: We can't use any godly powers and we have to make a weapon that is really powerful, I only have one Mr Shiny left so I want a new weapon.

Mark: Are Clopin and Kate in Charge then?

Axe'm: Yes, they are gonna do some dares while we work.

* * *

><p><p>

Scene goes over to Clopin and Kate.

Kate: Okay! Here is our first dare from Krazy Kat!

Amazing! I love all of your storys! Here are some dares:

1) Piper and Jason, go into THE CLOSET ( 7 minutes of heaven)

2) Aphrodite, film them with a secret

3) Kate, I love Kaco so you get to make out with Nico for 1 hour!

4) Percy, go through one of Annabeths lectures without falling asleep, if you do ill let the host graciously keep tasering you

If you put these on will give you my Deathly Duel Blades for a Mr. Shiny please?

Clopin: Okay Piper, Jason, into the closet you two!

Piper: NO!

Kate: Come on! You know you want to.

Piper: ( blushes)

Jason: ( is pushed in a closet with Piper) Well, we have to do it, ready?

Piper: OH GODS YES! ( starts making out with him)

* * *

><p><p>

Camera Room.

Aphrodite: Me likey.

Kate: YES! THANK YOU KRAZY KAT! ( starts making out with Nico) 

Clopin: Wow, bit of a love fest right Ares? 

Ares: ( is to busy making out with Aphrodite)

Clopin: OH COME ON! Percy, this way.

Percy: Okay.

Clopin: (duct tapes Percy's eyes open and duct tapes him to a wall)

Annabeth: Impressive.

Clopin: Thank you.

Annabeth: Ahem, Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

Percy: KILL ME NOW!

Clopin: Next is from Triforce, hey its a legend of zelda fan awesome!

Woah, this pretty dam funny! I LOVE AWFUL REALM OF TORTURE!

1. Tenshi you must sing a song with all the hosts.

2. Annabeth, you must fight R.E.D. for Percys Love! I love Cat fights.

3. Mark you are so cool! You get Oreos.

4. Ares. you must go on a mission to go save Aphrodite from Zeus.

5. Kate: You must Battle Tenshi, if you win you get to marry Nico.

6. Aphrodite. just kiss Hephaestus! The man needs a kiss once in a while. Make the Kiss FRENCH!

THANK YOU ALL!

Axe'm: I'm back, you called me? Hephaestus said we could take a break.

Clopin: Oh, okay. You have to sing with everyone.

Kate and Mark come back.

Kate: Let's get singing then!

Mark: What to sing though?

Axe'm: Good point Mark, what do we sing?

Kate: IDEA!

Axe'm: What is it Kate? 

Kate: You know that auto tune song on youtube Backin up?

Axe'm: You have got to be fucking me.

Kate; You are singing it Axe'm!

Axe'm: Fine, ahem.

Kate: ( Starts playing "I'm backing up without the voice on a boombox)

Axe'm:I'm backin' up, backin' up, backin' up, backin' up. Cause my daddy taught me good!

Apollo: ( Smiles)

Axe'm: I'm backing the hell outta there, And I'm like oh my god! Oh my god, my god.

The Hosts: I'm backin' up, backin' up, backin' up, backin' up. Cause my daddy taught me good!

Axe'm: I think I should faint, But I don't!

Hosts:NO!

Axe'm: My Daddy taught me gooood.

Hosts: ( start snapping their fingers)

Axe'm: I was putting one more type of coffee in my coffee cup. And outta the corner of my eye I see good guys come in! One with a black hoodie, one with a white hoodie. Black Hoodie.

Hosts: White Hoodie!

Axe'm: White Hoodie.

Hosts: Black Hoodie!

Axe'm: They said, "We want your money everybody down!" And I'm like "Oh ugh! Why did I need coffee now?" And sooooo. The guy in black starts coming down, coming down down down down.

I'm backin' up, backin' up, backin' up, backin' up. Cause my daddy taught me good! I'm backing the hell outta there, And I'm like oh my god! Oh my god, my god.

The Hosts: I'm backin' up, backin' up, backin' up, backin' up. Cause my daddy taught me good!

Axe'm: I think I should faint, But I don't!

Hosts: NO!

Axe'm: My Daddy taught me gooood.

Audience: ( starts clapping really loud.)

Axe'm: That was very fun guys! I'll be right back now, come on Mark! ( goes back to forge with Mark)

Annabeth: Do you really want me to fight Rachel? 

Mark: Yes.

Annabeth: Sigh, ( summons a flock of Owls to peck at Rachel)

R.E.D.: AHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!

Triforce: ( gives Oreo's to Mark)

Mark: Thanks!

Triforce: You welcome. ( Leaves)

Mark: ( is about to eat one when Axe'm stops him)

Axe'm: STOP!

Mark: Why? They are Oreo's that Triforce gave me! 

Axe'm: Let me check them. ( smells them, she makes them burn)

Mark: WTF MAN!

Axe'm: Those where poisoned, Triforce copied my dare from the original Awful realm of Torture.

Mark: Well, thanks then!

Axe'm: Your welcome.

Ares: ( gets dressed in a Solid snake outfit) Lets do this. ( phone Rings, Axe'm begins talking to him over it like in metal gear solid)

Axe'm: Ares! Zeus kidnapped Aphrodite and wants to marry her, you have to stop him bye stealing the master bolt from your brother Hephaestus.

Ares: That's will be easy as pie.

Axe'm: No it won't Ares. Hephaestus may be working, but he has automatons that are guarding it, in order to get that, wait We are running out of room in the story! I will post the story of you saving Aphrodite as a one shot okay?

Ares: Okay.

Hephaestus: THANK YOU TRIFORCE! ( kisses Aphrodite)

Aphrodite: (stops kissing him and barfs)

Hephaestus: Well, Here is what I made. ( shows a sword with the blades wrapped around each other)

Axe'm: That's the Double Helix sword which is held by Fierce Deity in Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask!

Hephaestus: Beat that!

Tyson: ( shows a watch, he clicks a button and it becomes a hammer with a golden end) 

Mark: Well its not that bad, nor is it good. Here is mine! ( shows Blades shaped like Omega)

Axe'm: mine is so much better then yours. Allow me to show you. ( takes out a guitar that is red)

Hephaestus: That is just a guitar!

Axe'm: Watch and learn. ( Turns on of the knobs, the guitar changes shape in a Axe, it is red with black endings on it. It is also a guitar and Axe'm starts to play it. Hephaestus is blown away.)

Tyson: Wow, a sound wave guitar! This is the hardest guitar to make in the world!

Mark: A What?

Axe'm: A sound wave guitar is a guitar that when you play it, you blow people away, if you play a really good song and a solo with it, you can make peoples heads explode.

Kate: HOLY SHIT! What is yours called then?

Axe'm: Huh?

Hephaestus: You have to name it or else you can't use it.

Axe'm: okay then, I DUB THIS AXE, MIDNIGHT LUNATIC! ( a huge sound wave comes from Midnight Lunatic, everyone is blown away.) 

Tyson: AWESOME!

Hephaestus:NOOOOOOOO! ( personal hell time)

* * *

><p><p>

In his hell.

Hephaestus: Ugh where the fuck am I?

Hera: Hi sweety!

Hephaestus:... Shit. ( gets thrown from the highest thing in the world) !

* * *

><p><p>

Axe'm: We have one last dare. This is from PokeshipperRising.

*dodging rockets* AHHHHH!*rockets stop in mid air*wow that is stressfull' dares: poseidon has to turn a pool of lava into a hottub

percy and annabeth can use the hottub for what ever they want

zeus and hera's personal hell's shall be merged and both must be put in it

nico and thaila must make-out

and here's a lv. 100 pikachu and kate CANNOT use pikachu.

Poseidon: Okay! ( makes a lawa pit turn into a hot tub, everyone enters it, a little Oshawott comes in and swims with Poseidon) Aww! Hello there!

Oshawott: Osha!

Percy: I choose to just have a pool party.

Annabeth; OKAY! ( Everyone starts to party)

Zeus: Do I have to do the dare?

Axe'm: Naw, Hera's personal hell is in the next chapter, you'll be fine!

Zeus: Thank gods.

Thaila: I hate you so badly. ( kisses Nico and kicks him in the groan)

Nico: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kate: Nico! ( heals him)

a Pikachu comes here.

Axe'm: Sparky! My little Pikachu!

Sparky: Hi guys! (uses a surf board to be in the tub)

Axe'm: ( gets out of the tub) Guys? I have to go now.

Percy: Why?

Axe'm: I'm getting married to the Prince of Torture! The man who made the first awful realm of torture!

Everyone: WHAT?

Axe'm: See you bye!


	6. Episode 6! The Marriage Musical

Episode 6. The Wedding Madness Musical!

Axe'm was sleeping on a bed with the sun shining on her face. Kate walked into the room and using her ninja like skills, she jumped onto Axe'm and woke her up. ( Cue When Angel's Deserve to Die music by System of a Down)

Kate: Wake up!

Axe'm: Wake up.

Kate: Grab a brush and put on a little makeup! Hide the scars to fade away the Shake up!

Axe'm: Hide the scars to fade away the Shake up!

Kate:Why'd you leave the keys up on the table? Here you go create another Fable!

Axe'm: You wanted to!

Kate: Grab a brush and put on a little makeup!

Axe'm: You wanted to!

Kate:Hide the scars to fade away the Shake up!

Axe'm: You wanted to!

Kate:Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?

Axe'm: You wanted to!

Kate: ( Looks hurt) I don't think you trust, in, my, Self-righteous Suicide, I, cry, when Angels deserve to !

Axe'm: ( has had enough of this bullshit, takes a frying pan out of no where and bitch slaps Kate with it)

Kate: Sorry sis! I can't help it! You are getting married today and I can't handle it!

Axe'm: We have to see Aphrodite along with Annabeth.

Kate: She is here already here Axe'm! You slept in!

Axe'm: WHAT? 

Annabeth: ( falls down from the ceiling) Yo!

Axe'm: Dam, it seems like everyone expect me has ninja skills.

Kate; Axe'm, but you do!

Aphrodite: ( enters the room) Sorry I'm late! Come on Axe'm! ( snaps her fingers, all the girls are in this huge wardrobe with lots of clothes) Lets get started! ( gets out some dresses) Well Axe'm, now that you are getting married, I am gonna make you look better then I usually do!

Axe'm: You would do that? For Me?

Aphrodite: I know! That is what makes me so nice! ( Music starts to play while Aphrodite makes the girls getted dressed in clothing)

Whenever I see someone Less fortunate than I(And let's face it - who isn't Less fortunate than I?)

Axe'm: Whats with the music?

Aphrodite: My tender heart tends to start to bleed

And when someone needs a makeover

I simply have to take over

I know I know exactly what they need and even in your case

Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face

Axe'm: Hey!

Aphrodite: Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed

Follow my lead and yes, indeed you will be,

Popular!

Axe'm: ( slips) AH! 

Aphrodite: You're gonna be popular!

I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys little ways to flirt and flounce!

Kate: Hey!

Aphrodite: ( puts this really nice dress on Axe'm)

I'll show you what shoes to wear ( puts shoes on Axe'm)

How to fix your hair ( Puts her hair up)

Axe'm: ( Eyes look weird)

everything that really counts

To be popular

I'll help you be popular!

You'll hang with the right cohorts

You'll be good at sports know the slang you've got to know! So let's start!

Cause you've got an awfully long way to go. ( She Blushes)

Axe'm: ( Face turns red with anger)

Don't be offended by my frank analysis

think of it as personality dialysis

Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a Sister and adviser

There's nobody wiser not

Annabeth: ( shots a death glare at Aphrodite)

Aphrodite:-when it comes to popular

-I know about popular

And with an assist from me

To be who you'll be

Instead of dreary who-you-were,are,

There's nothing that can stop you

From becoming popu-Ler:

lar

La la la la

We're gonna make you popular ( starts putting make up on the Axe'm)

When I see depressing creatures

Axe'm: I'm no emo!

Aphrodite: With unprepossessing features I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state or

Specially great communicators

Did they have brains or knowledge?

Don't make me laugh!

He,he!

They were popular!

Please -It's all about popular!

It's not about aptitude

It's the way you're viewed so it's very shrewd to be

Very very popular like me!

( stops singing) Gasp! ( shows Axe'm a mirror)

Kate: Wow!

Axe'm was dressed in a white dress, wedding Dress, you could see her legs and the gown was VERY poofy. The patern was wind markings from different cultures and video games, the biggest one was the wind marking from Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker on her chest. She held a Bouquet made of Lilacs and Blue Roses. Her Veil went down to her legs and she had a beatiful looking train. She wore white high heals and had her hair VERY POOFY.

Kate: Wow, this looks amazing!

Axe'm: I never thought I would look this way.

Annabeth: Thank you Aphrodite!

Aphrodite: Your welcome!

Axe'm: (Looks at the time) We are gonna be late! Come on girls! ( they teleport to the chapel)

Aphrodite: ( singing)

And though you protest

Your disinterest

I know clandestinely

You're gonna grin and bear it

Your new found popularity

La la la la

You'll be popular

Just not quite as popular

As me!

At the Chapel.

Axe'm: ( is in a carriage along with the rest of the girls) Wow, marriage, who knew I would get married so soon?

Kate: Yeah, life is funny in a way.

Annabeth: You are only 13, how the hell are you getting married?

Axe'm: You can married at any age as long as the man is older.

Annabeth: Oh, coolio!

Kate: Indeed. Hey there is the Chapel!

The chapel a simple chapel with flowers everywhere. Apollo comes to Axe'm and holds her arm to walk her down the Aisle. He smiles and flirts with other people here. They come the Altar and Axe'm joins the Prince of Torture. Apollo goes over to his Date Crystal the daughter of Poseidon. The Prince wears a Tuxedo with a Blue Rose in his pocket.

Blind Priestess: Yo! Today we are gathered here for the holy marriage of Madam Axe'm with The Prince of Torture, also known as the man who inspired Axe'm to make this story, and if he did not make The Legend of Zelda Awful Realm of Torture, this place would have never existed. Lets introduce the Legend of Zelda Characters for everyone.

On the left side was the side with the Percy Jackson and the Olympains Awful Realm of Torture crew and the other side was the Legend of Zelda Awful Realm of Torture crew. The host from there came over to introduce themselves.

M-Lord: Hi, I'm MostazalsLord, I know Madam Axe'm because she was inspired by me to make her other story The Legend of Zelda: The Oracle of Destiny.

Midna3452: I don't know Madam Axe'm at all.

Blind Priestess: I am also the Other Host so nice to meet all you Percy Jackson Fans! Now This by far is a marriage that I have never had thought to happen. But they do share one thing that I know everyone can agree on, besides the fact they are hard core Legend of Zelda fans.

( Everyone nods cause they all know what it is, insanity)

Blind Priestess: So Madam Axe'm the 5th of Wisconsin, nice title by the way.

Axe'm: Thanks.

Crystal: ( whispers to Apollo) What is with the Fifth?

Apollo: She has 4 older half brothers so she is the fifth child.

Crystal: Oh.

Blind Priestess: Do you take the Prince of Torture the 13th to be your husband?

Axe'm: Yes! Ah fuck it, lets just kiss and get this over with.

Blind Priestess: I now pronounce you, Husband, and Wife.

Michael Bay: ( Explosions every where)

Song: !

Prince: ( swings Axe'm so she is looking at him from Below) Hail to the King baby. ( kisses her)

That day, a thousands souls broke the sound, of Silence.

At the Wedding Reception.

Apollo: ( on a Stage with a Micro Phone in hand) This, is for my little girl, who is now a woman. You will have a good life I know it. ( takes a guitar and starts to play The Sound, of Silence)

Hello darkness, my old friend

I've come to talk with you again

Because a vision softly creeping

Left its seeds while I was sleeping

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains

Within the sound of silence

In restless dreams I walked alone

Narrow streets of cobblestone

'Neath the halo of a street lamp

I turned my collar to the cold and damp

When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light

That split the night

And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw

Ten thousand people, maybe more

People talking without speaking

People hearing without listening

People writing songs that voices never share

And no one dared

Disturb the sound of silence

"Fools", said I, "You do not know

Silence like a cancer grows

Hear my words that I might teach you

Take my arms that I might reach you"

But my words, like silent raindrops fell

And echoed

In the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed

To the neon god they made

And the sign flashed out its warning

In the words that it was forming

And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls

And tenement halls"

And whispered in the sounds of silence.

Everyone Claps after he finishes.

Axe'm: Well, we best be going, to the Park! ( gets on a Motorcycle with the Prince and ride to the park)

* * *

><p><p>

Prince: Well we are here, what do we do?

Axe'm: Wait for it.

Suddenly a Blue Telephone Box apears to them. A Man wearing a brown suit and a awesome looking Bowtie apears to them. He has a Black hair and looks at them oddly.

Axe'm: Doctor! Nice to see you again.

The Doctor: Who are you?

Axe'm: Oh that's right. I changed my face again.

The Doctor: Tenshi?

Axe'm: Its Madam Axe'm now. I just got married!

The Doctor: ( Stares at her in disbeilf) Wow, who is the unlucky guy?

Prince: Hello!

The Doctor: Nice to meet you! I'm the doctor, oh that's right! You haven't meet the new guys! Meet Rory and Ameila Pond, these to are getting married soon!

Rory: Nice to meet you. ( Shakes hands with Prince)

Prince: Pleasure is all mine.

Axe'm: I was wondering if I could go with you on one trip as a honeymoon for me and Prince?

The Doctor: Sure! I was taking these two to Venice but ended up here!

Prince: Venice? You have go to be kidding me.

Axe'm: Lets go then! ( Changes into ordinary clothing, takes out her sound wave guitar)

Prince: ( changes into ordinary clothing, takes out Mr. Shiny) LETS DO THIS!

Everyone there: ! JENKIIIIIIIIINSSSSSS!

They all enter the Blue box. The blue box flashes away into time and Space. ( Authors Note: I will also One shot this along with Ares Adventure, this one first though)

* * *

><p><p>

The End!

Authors Note: Sorry if this was short, I really want to get this out of the way so I can finish this. Hera did go to her personal hell cause of Marriage and All. So see you all later!


	7. Sorry everyone!

Axe'm walks into the studio and sits down on a chair

Axe'm: Ahem.

Axe'm takes out a letter and reads it out loud.

"Dear readers I am sorry to tell you this but, until January I am going to be offline because I have to take care of my mother because she had surgery on her ankle today and now she can't walk anymore. Because I am the only Female in my house I will take the duty of helping her with a lot of things. Please pray for my mother so she can get better and walk soon. Also happy Holidays from everyone at The Awful Realm of Torture. I hope I can update sooner so I am sorry for the last two filler updates. I hope you enjoy your holiday."

- Everyone at the Awful Realm of Torture.


	8. The last update of the series

Filler again?

Hey guys, nice to see you again, what its been like two months sense a real update now in the Awful Realm of Torture Percy Jackson, its because I am thinking of quiting fanfiction. Now before all of you just say " She's probaly just doing this for attention!" Yadadada, well I am honestly probally gonna quit this for good, no more updates, no more spending time with my friends, and no more RPG chat's with Kate Great. I am a bit sad to go, but from what I see, its for the best. I will miss you all greatly,Mark, Clopin, Kate, M-Lord, and all of my dear friends here at . Thank you for an adventure I shall never ever forget. And remember these words when you think of me.

Through the Fire and Flames we carry on.

love, Madam Axe'm, of the Awful realm of torture.


	9. hey

**9/21/2013**

I'M BACK BITCHES.


End file.
